1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end piece, which is in particular intended as an end termination for tubular heaters and similar heating resistor units or elongated bodies and which is preferably constructed for the direct engagement in a short, associated end portion of said body.
For connection to the tubular heater or the like, the end piece can have an engagement member, which appropriately has a passage for a member e.g. projecting roughly in the axis of the tubular heater beyond the end thereof, namely mainly a wire-type connecting member. Advantageously the end piece is essentially constructed as an insulator from a high temperature-resistant, ceramic insulating material.
2. Prior Art
For the termination of tubular heaters so-called beads are known similar to those used for the distributed bead insulation of bare line wires. The end piece then comprises a single, one-part bead having at one end a projecting engagement sleeve portion adapted to the inside diameter of the tube casing and a widened collar connected thereto, which connecting on to the associated face of the tube casing is located outside the same. In the central axis the bead has a throughbore through which the lead, located in the interior of the tube casing and connected to the heating resistor, is passed in such a way that it forms an end portion projecting freely over the outer end of the bead, which can be used for the electrical connection of the tubular heater. Electrical connection by means of this wire end is usually very difficult and can only be carried out by means of nondetachable joints, such as welded joints, so that special skill is required. The connection between the end piece and the tubular heater is frequently not adequate, so that with time the end piece can become loose or detached.